Rescue And Confess
by titithao
Summary: Jackson, Melissa, Eric, Abby, Jory and Ian came back at the right time Captain Russell was preparing to fire their camp. Captain Russell left after threatening to take revenge. No rescue plane, they were stuck on the island and Captain Russell was somewhere out there, near their camp. They must be very careful!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fic! I know the show was over long time ago, but I just love Flight 29 Down and Jackson/Melissa, so I try to write a fanfic for them.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

 **Author's Note: Jackson, Melissa, Eric, Abby, Jory and Ian come back at the right time Captain Russell prepared to fire their camp. Captain Russell left after threatening to take revenge. No rescue plane, they were stuck on the island and Captain Russell was somewhere out there, near their camp. They must be very careful!**

 **Chapter 1**

It was evening. People sat around the fire. At that time, except the insane Captain, everyone was present here. The joy of reunion didn't last long because they had to confront another danger.

"Ok guys!" Jackson began. "Now we are all here."

"Almost…" Eric smacked his tongue.

"Come on Eric, let me finish my words," Jackson cleared his throat. "I'm very sorry but we must admit that Captain Russell lose his mind. Now he's somewhere out there, stalking, tracking and maybe he'll harm anyone of us.

"Why are we in a state of anxious like this?" Daley bits her lower lip. "I don't get it! After your return, everything becomes terrible! Obviously, we used to live here very well," she said.

"At least they found Jory and Ian," Nathan turned to Daley and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I know how you're worry but we have to face reality. The rescue team hasn't come yet so we still stuck here and has to continue to survive," Jackson continued. "Now the important thing is safety! Captain Russell is out there so we have to be careful. Don't go too far from our camp and don't go alone."

"But Jackson, if we don't go far, how can we find food?" Daley asked again. "Only safety isn't enough for us to survive. We need water, we need food and those things aren't nearby! You know that!"

"Maybe we should divide into some groups. I think it's safer if we work together," Melissa showed her opinion.

"It seems feasible. Make it clearly, Mel." Jackson said as he signaled to Melissa to continue.

"Well... We have 10 people here, so I think we should divide into 3 groups, 2 groups 3 members, 1 group 4 members and then we'll assign the task for each group. Of course, working in group helps us not to work alone."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I think Melissa's way sounds good… But guys, do you think that we should elect a leader or not?" Nathan wondered. "I mean… Anyway if we work with organization, it would be better."

"Oh no! Don't tell me that we will vote again!" Eric said with a frown. "I'm sick of it!"

"Eric, this is for our sake! You have to accept it," Daley glanced at Eric.

"Damn it! But we have 10 people, if the result is 5-5, then how to decide?" Eric yelled.

"Why not simply choose a leader and let him or her decide everything?" Abby asked.

"It's not OK. The leader isn't always true, Abby," Daley shook her head and turned to her brother. "What do you think, Lex?"

"Well... Maybe we'll discuss the decision of using vote as an organization or not later," the wise litter boy replied. "Firstly, I think Nathan's right. We need a leader to assign tasks for everybody and make sure everything is doing well."

Taylor looked at people around her. "Then who will be the leader?" she asked.

People suddenly gazed at Jackson. He sighed and stood up. "Ok guys! I know what you're thinking. If all of you don't have any opinion, I'll take responsibility for this." Jackson paused, waiting to see the reaction of people. No one object. Jackson stepped in the middle of the circle. "Well... So from now on, I'm a leader here. Tonight, I'll divide groups and assign tasks for groups. Tomorrow I'll give you guys know and we begin working. Okay?"

"Why don't we make it more interesting?" Jory suggested. "Instead of choosing members of each group, why don't we draw lots? Thus, it would be more fair, Jackson."

"Draw lots?" Jackson stroked his chin. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I think draw lots sounds good," Daley said. "Because if you divide groups by yourself, maybe some people won't like their group and complain to you about it. The best way is draw lots. No one can blame random."

When Daley agreed with Jory's suggestion, everyone also seemed to approve it. Jackson made a concession, "Alright! Then draw lots!"

After the draw, the group of 10 is divided into 3 groups. Group 1: Taylor, Jory and Ian. Group 2: Nathan, Daley and Eric. Group 3: Jackson, Melissa, Lex and Abby.

o-O-o

The next day, Jackson assigned tasks for each group. Group 1: boiling water, filling bottles, keeping the flame and charging battery. Group 2: fetching water and collecting firewood. Group 3: finding food.

"Ok guys! Let's start working! We need to store food and water. And the important thing is that we have to be careful." Jackson emphasized. "So do not go alone! Remember - safety first! Okay?"

"Okay!"

Everybody replied in chorus and started working. Perhaps they would be busy in coming days.

o-O-o

 **OK, it's short but I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Please Read & Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter!**

 **Chapter 2**

Group 1:

Ian's leg was broken, he couldn't move, so he was responsible for filling bottles while boiling water was Jory's duty. Taylor's task was charging battery and she seemed satisfied with this work.

Group 2:

Eric's previous job was getting water and this time his job remained unchanged. "Why can't I quit this boring job?" Eric pulled up the pail and groaned.

"C'mon, everyone has own job and you should stop nagging and focus on your job." Nathan said. Then he leaned down the underground stream and scooped a full pail of water while Daley was collecting dry wood branches nearby. "Right, Eric! The die is cast," she concurred with Nathan.

Eric put his hands up in surrender. "Okay! How can I argue with two mouths while I just have one?" he grunted.

Group 3:

They went into the wood. Jackson started walking in the lead, then Melissa, Lex and Abby. They walked and looked around, focusing to make sure they wouldn't be waylaid by Captain Russell because they knew their task had the greatest chance of meeting him.

After nearly 2 hours walking, they finally found many types of fruit trees. The task become easier when they just picked the fruits and brought them back to the camp.

"What a small amount of food! Absolutely not enough! We have 10 people!" Abby were unsatisfied when she looked the fruits in their backpacks.

"I know! But our backpacks were full, we can't stuff anything into them." Jackson carried a backpack on his shoulders. "Don't' worry! If we're fast, we can go one more time, otherwise, I can catch some fishes for our dinner."

"We still have my garden!" Lex said eagerly. "Some seeds are in bloom, I think we'll have new food source soon."

"And we also have chicken eggs, don't we?" Melissa rubber Lex's face and said with a smile.

"It seems lucky that I didn't kill that chicken. Whatever!" Abby sighed and turned to leave.

"C'mon, Abby. You need to cooperate! We're a group!" Jackson called out.

Abby turned round. "I'll cooperate if it brings positive result," she said with a frown.

"Fine," Jackson narrowed his eyes, "we'll see."

Some hours later, group 3 arrived the camp. Abby asked Ian's health, Jackson take the fruits out of their backpacks, Lex and Melissa went to Lex's garden and watered it. Then, they took a rest for a while and continued their job. They went into the wood one more time, picked fruits and come back their camp.

o-O-o

That night, Melissa tossed and turned, she was unable to sleep. She didn't want to wake the others up so she sat up and went out the tent to get some fresh air. Melissa went to the beach, she sat down and lean back against a tree trunk and enjoy the moonlight. Moonlight reflection on the sea created a beautiful natural scenery. Melissa thought about her future, about her life and about Jackson. Yesterday, after captain Russell had left, Melissa caught Jackson's look for Taylor. She could feel the tenderness in his eyes. She knew she liked Jackson but it was not meant Jackson also liked her. She was nothing to him, she couldn't blame him for anything. However, thinking that Jackson liked Taylor made her heart hurt. She couldn't control her feelings, her eyes were full of tears.

Melissa was thinking while someone put hand on her shoulder. She jumped out of her skin and then turned around so fast. She nearly shouted but suddenly realized it was Jackson.

"Oh, God! Jackson!" Melissa breathed deeply. "You scared me!"

"What are you doing out here? It's the middle of the night," Jackson looked at her with a concerned expression. "Are you crying? Mel, what's wrong?"

"No... Nothing..." Melissa wiped her eyes, trying to control her feelings. "I'm fine. Really. No problem," she forced a smile.

"Mel, don't you know that you're a bad liar?" Jackson sat next to her. "I'm here to listen to you. Just tell me what happened."

"I don't know… I just… Well… I can't sleep." she replied with broken words.

"You can't sleep? Why?"

"Well… I'm not sure… Maybe I'm scared."

"You're scared of Captain Russell, aren't you?"

"Yah… It's only a part."

"Then what's the other part?"

"I'm afraid that we'll stuck here forever. It has been over month and maybe they stopped seeking for us."

" _And I'm afraid of losing you…"_ Melissa thought to herself.

"Mel, there's no need to be afraid. We'll go home and you can meet your parents and return to school. Everything will be same as before."

" _There're something never be the same again, Jackson,"_ Melissa said to herself. _"If we're rescue, you may pick Taylor, not me. Then, I'm not sure I can be strong enough to see you two together."_

"Mel? Do you hear me?" Jackson asked.

"Yes… Well… Of course." Melissa answered.

"Mel, just don't give up, okay?"

Melissa smiled to reassure Jackson. She didn't want to become his burden as he had to shoulder the duty of leader. "Okay," she replied quietly. "Thanks for your encouragement."

"Don't mention it. But, Mel, didn't I tell you not to go alone?" he asked.

"Well… I couldn't sleep and didn't want to bother everyone. I just went out to get some fresh air," Melissa responded. "And… I think this place isn't far from the camp so… Sorry, Jackson."

"Hey, you can bother me, Mel, at any time. Just don't push yourself in danger. I'm worried about you. Really!"

"I know," Melissa looked at Jackson, feeling a little embarrassed. "Sorry about that. I won't do it again," she said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"So… Can we go to sleep now?" Jackson asked.

"Sure!" Melissa answered with a smile.

o-O-o

 **Thanks for watching. Please Read & Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And next chapter!**

 **Chapter 3**

The next day, everyone continued their jobs. While the work of group 1 and group 2 was going smoothly, group 3 began having trouble because it was hard to find more fruits if they didn't go rather far. Jackson's group had to find out a new source of food if they didn't want to starve.

"We must go deep into the forest to find more fruits or edible plants something fit to be eaten," Abby suggested.

Lex opposed openly, "No! We could be in danger if we go too far. It's not safe."

"Lex's right. Moreover, if it's dark and we don't determine the direction, we may get lost and stuck in the forest all night." Melissa said.

"You guys! Stop being as a coward, okay?" Abby completely disregarded their point of views. "In this case, all of us are going to die of starvation."

"As we return to our camp, I'll go fishing. It's not serious as you said, Abby," Jackson said calmly.

"Your fishes can't save the real situation. And it's not sure you can caught any fishes today, chief!" Abby approached Jackson. "Listen! Splitting the group up into two sections to increase our chances of finding food."

"No way! I told you that we can't go alone!" Jackson objected.

"But we have four people!" Abby turn to Melissa and Lex, "Dividing the group into pairs isn't supposed to be alone. Right?"

"But…"

"If you don't agree then I'll detach myself from this boring group. Anyway, I'm not a chicken-hearted softie!" Abby said stoutly.

Then Abby turn grabbed her backpack and left.

"No! Abby! Stop!"

Jackson called after Abby but she had left. Melissa knew Jackson didn't want people to go alone but Abby didn't hear him, she even thought that he was a coward. Obviously, Jackson was very angry and Melissa could realize it.

"You should run after Abby. Lex and I will be here waiting for you. Perhaps we can find out something," Melissa suggested.

"No, Mel," Jackson rejected. "You're a girl and Lex's just a kid. I can't leave you two here. It's dangerous."

"This place isn't far from our camp, so Lex and I will be alright. Two is better than one. Abby goes on her own, that should be worried."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Jackson gave her an incredulous look.

"Trust me!" she nodded and gave Jackson a smile to reassure him.

"If we don't came back before sunset, you and Lex should go back our camp," he said, looking at her face. "Okay?"

Melissa nodded again and then Jackson ran after Abby.

"So what are we doing now? Lex asked.

"Maybe we should wander around the forest, let's see whether we can find any fruits." Melissa put her hand on Lex's shoulder. "Let's go!"

After several hours wandering, it was lucky for them that they find some banana trees. They picked bananas, put them in their backpacks and then waited for their teammates' return.

"They haven't come back yet," Melissa said anxiously. "It's too late but they aren't come back."

"Maybe they're on the way." Lex replied.

" I wonder whether they have trouble."

"Hey, Mel. Don't scare yourself." Lex shook his head. "I think we should bring these fruits back our camp."

"But what about Jackson and Abby?"

"Jackson told us that we have to return to camp by nightfall. He and Abby are strong, I think there's nothing can make difficulties for them."

"You're right. They're really strong while surviving on this island," Melissa said after a while as she turned to Lex. "Okay. Let's go back."

o-O-o

It was dark when Melissa and Lex came back to their camp. Daley and Nathan ran toward them. Nathan was helping Melissa and Lex carry their backpacks while Daley was hugging Lex.

"You're too late!" Daley said hurriedly. "I'm really worried about you!"

"I'm sorry. I don't want to make people worried but the food source is hard to find so we have to go rather far." Lex sighed with relief. "Thanks God, today we don't go back empty-handed."

"What about Jackson and Abby? Where are they?" Jory looked around and asked.

Melissa related briefly to her friends.

"Well… In the forest… Just two of them…" Eric shrugged. "Who know what happened?"

"Eric, it's better to keep silent than to talk nonsense," Nathan glanced at Eric.

"Maybe we should go find them," Melissa gazed at the forest, whispering intensely.

"Go to the forest? Now? Melissa, you're wanting to rush headlong into danger, aren't you?" Taylor pouted.

Melissa couldn't take it any longer and she stood up, shouting, "But we can't left them alone! We have to do something!"

"Calm down, Mel! They'll be fine." Daley held on to Melissa's arm, trying to pull her back into her seat. "Taylor's right. It's very dark outside. If we go into the woods, maybe we can't find out them but lose our way."

"I think we should wait till tomorrow. Until then, if they haven't come back, we'll go to find them," Lex said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Melissa said nothing but she was impatient of waiting.

o-O-o

The moon rose bright in the flattened sky. Everybody was asleep except Melissa. She was so tired but she couldn't sleep, she was too concerned for her teammates. She left out the tent and sat down by the fire. She looked towards the forest, wondering if they were safe and found the way out. She just hoped for Jackson's safe return, as well as Abby.

Suddenly, she heard something like the sound of rustling leaves. She stood up quickly, straining her eyes.

"Jackson? Is that you?"

…..…..

 **R &R!**


End file.
